The Snap in the Framework
by cornholio4
Summary: What if in the Framework Universe when Thanos made his snap, it led to the downfall of HYDRA? What happens to Leopold Fitz when he loses Ophelia to the Snap? Oneshot.


Leopold Fitz had always been taught by his father Alistair never to show weakness, you had to be strong to be a man. It was taking those lessons to heart that led him to becoming the second in command of all of HYDRA (which meant most of the world) right next to his beloved true love Ophelia who was Madam HYDRA herself.

He had his father Alistair by his side in HYDRA's inner circle and he would be able to do his work on experimenting on the filthy Inhumans that HYDRA had arrested, amongst other things.

Of course there was some annoying obstacles like the pitiful resistance of SHIELD loyalists led by that Inhuman terrorist known as the Patriot but they were unable to bring down their empire. There were other countries resisting HYDRA control, especially for some reason the African nation of Wakanda which openly and publicly defied HDYRA and actually offered themselves as a sanctuary for Inhumans that escaped HYDRA.

All the envoys and strike teams sent to Wakanda were never seen again but they were willing to wait, despite how baffling it is. No third world country was capable of taking on HYDRA so how were they resisting?

Questions to be asked another day.

Then came when it all went wrong...

First they had getting reports where they were studying the Tesseract; the secret weapon of HDYRA's founder the great Red Skull. Apparently there was a report of a large purple man who got in and stole the Tesseract, escaping after using it to open a portal.

There were some claiming he had to be some sort of alien and he ordered them silence, ludicrous. Even if there were aliens, they would be no match for the power and might of HYDRA.

They had to push back investigating that because they had a press conference on the anniversary of HYDRA's founding. It was a massive press conference in front of the Triskellion. On the stage were Leopold, Alistair and high ranking agent Melinda May. At the podium was Ophelia herself.

She was making a speech and got to the part of the Inhuman problem that still persists, however at that moment that was when the extraordinary happened.

Several HDYRA guards and supporters began turning into dust that floated upwards before disappearing. There were shock as it happened to several civilians and some other guards. It was being broadcast live on the Bakshi Report and Sunil Bakshi was unable to comprehend before it happened to him as well.

There were growing concerned but then live on TV the same was happening to Ophelia, Leopold lost it. He ran to help Ophelia only for her to be turned to dust in his arms. He began crying begging her to come back before Alistair pulled him back and demanded the feed to be cut off.

It was too late though; the whole world watched on live TV that the dreaded Doctor of HYDRA was shown crying like a baby and HYDRA losing their supreme leader.

They got inside and Alistair angrily berated Leopold for an entire hour, telling him that because he could not keep his emotions in check it tarnished his image to the entire public.

May called them to the monitors and to their horror they saw it was a worldwide thing.

There were reports that it happened to several of high ranking HYDRA leaders such as Wolfgang Strucker, Gideon Malick, Alexander Pierce, Daniel Whitehall jsut to name a few.

There were reports of several HYDRA prisoner camps that they lost most of their guards and their feeds were cut, they would learn later that these camps lost so much staff that they were unable to keep their prisoners in check. They were able to escape and take their vengeance on the wardens and remaining staff.

Now that the people of Earth saw that HYDRA had suffered on live TV, they were able to fight back. Several Inhumans fought back against the HYDRA soldiers trying to maintain order to little avail. They ended up joining the SHIELD resistance.

Wakanda wasted no time in taking advantage of attacking the HYDRA controlled countries to free them from the organisation's leadership

HYDRA was losing ground as several states and even countries fell from HYDRA's control, it grew to the point that they had to flee to a bunker and meet up with the other remaining HDYRA leaders.

Then the Resistance found in the ice, the body of Captain America who turned out to have been in hibernation in the ice thanks to his Serum. Once he awakened and jumped at the call to take on HYDRA, the resistance now had another patriot to rally behind.

Six months later Leopold and Alistair were discussing strategies with Hale (a military general who the Fitz' never bothered to learn the first name of), Mitchell Carson and Vasily Karpov. It was pathetic to think of that this small group was the last of the great HYDRA empire. HDYRA lost all their territory and this base was all they had left.

Then the door busted open and there was the SHIELD strike force sent to take care of them, led by the traitors Grant Ward and Daisy Johnson. Alistair shouted at them to remaining strong and made a speech about how HYDRA will rise again.

Leopold however in the months since losing his Ophelia and the downward spiral of their empire, broke down on his knees pleading for mercy to the furious ranting of his father. They were taken down and handcuffed; they were taken away in preparations for their worldwide broadcasted trial for war crimes.

* * *

On his farm on Titan, Thanos was using the Infinity Stones in his gauntlet and grinned to himself at what happened to Earth. In all his years nothing disgusted him more than when he came to Earth and witnessed the HYDRA empire here.

It was like the worst parts of the Kree Empire magnified and on a single planet. He usually took no joy in the slaughter he had to do to bring balance to the universe but in this case, he relished in the death of every HYDRA soldier he took down.

When it came time to bring his Snap he decided he had to help Earth, for the rest of the universe judgement would be random but for Earth he decided it would be mostly HYDRA that would be lost to his powers.

Give the oppressed a chance to stand up and take their planet form their tormentors. He even made it so with the Stones' power that it was impossible for HYDRA to rise again.

He would be taken down when the Guardians of the Galaxy came forward with a collection of heroes from the universe that had survived the Snap. Thanos was defeated and the Snapped populace were returned.

However the snapped HDYRA officials returned to Earth to find their empire gone and didn't have enough time before they were found and taken care of. Ophelia had only managed to barely escape and with a small squad of HYDRA loyalists went to break the Fitz' out.

Ophelia had managed to get Alistair out of his cell and Leopold had his resolve restored to have his beloved Ophelia again. However it was short lived as the guards arrived. Ophelia and Alistair tried to fight them off only to be gunned down.

Having his Ophelia returned only to see her die as well as his father permanently destroyed any resolve or strength that Leopold had. He was sentenced and spent the rest of his life in his cell an utterly defeated and broken man.

Not that the universe would know or would even want to acknowledge it but Thanos had at least made things better for one planet. Didn't make him any less of a monster but he had helped the downfall of even more evil monsters.

**So excited for Endgame, this idea came to me. I know its improbably things would turn out this way or Thanos would do this but this is basically karmic wish fullfillment for me.**


End file.
